Trolls (film) Wikia:Policy/Canon Policy
This wiki abides to a "Canon" lore. About For those who do not understand what this means, it simply means that what is said in the various related Dreamworks Trolls media, it is taken as "word of truth". For example, if a Character says they hate Birds, such as Branch it is taken as an indefinite truth about his character. If no official source says that a character like Guy Diamond hates birds, then its not official and should not be present on the wikis pages. In terms of source material, all licensed media related to Dreamworks Trolls is considered a form of "canon" if only within itself. Rankings Below is a list of "canon" rankings; Highest Absolute canon lore, this is the main source of all things canonical for the Dreamworks Trolls franchise. It is considered above all other forms of licensed material. List; *Trolls, Trolls Holiday and Trolls World Tour. These are the movies made by Dreamworks that are the source of which all other Trolls related media comes from. This is considered the source mostly of all existing canon lore. *Concept art books such as The Art of the Trolls *Information released on tweets from Trolls *Information released on Dreamworks TV Secondary These tend to be series made for TV that, while references the movies such as Trolls or Trolls World Tour, do not tie together and will even be ignored by the movies at times. It is made to exist alongside the movies for this reason and in itself is a "canon". Most of this is made to tie over things until Dreamworks produces the next part of their franchise and they have done this with many of their movies. List; *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! - it is released by Dreamworks themselves, but has different writers and staff working on it. Some changes and contradictions have occurred as a result to make the series liable for TV format, as well as development oversights. The basis for this series is Trolls. *Trolls TrollsTopia - also canon, based on Trolls World Tour and made by Dreamworks themselves. Not Canon Licensed material based on "canon" sources. These are regarded as completely independent from all other sources and are largely ignored by the main canon. These may be acknowledged on pages but only in reference on existing canon. The wiki will only cross reference these sources, but never use these as "canon". List; *Follow Your Art. This book is released to be a prequel to the Trolls movie but barely touches the events of the movie. *All other books such as Poppy and the Parade Problem or Branch and the Cooking Catastrophe are written by writers under license. They are not taken into account by Dreamworks. *Toys - these use canon material for descriptions and are licensed by Dreamworks. However, some material exists just to sell merchandise. A number of characters such as Gia Grooves and Nova Swift despite this have appeared in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. *Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! and other games, apps, etc. *Trolls Live! - is a live performance that is based on existing material.